The Cake Royale
The Cake Royale (also called Dedede's Cake Royale) is the name of the Story Mode in Kirby Battle Royale. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee enter a tournament, hosted by King Dedede, featuring a bunch of Kirby look-alikes. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee work together in various battle situations. Introduction The story starts off with Sword Kirby sleeping up against a tree before waking up due to an invitation having landed on his head. He looks at it and notices the giant cake on it, briefly daydreams about eating it, gets up, picks up his sword, and happily runs in the direction of the event. While wandering in the direction of the event, he comes across Bandana Waddle Dee, who had been walking to the event the night before, but had became tired and can no longer walk. Kirby carries him to what happens to be a dead end in the path. They are then ambushed by Bronto Burts and a Blue Sword Kirby. After defeating the imposter, the Warp Star appear, in which Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee ride, taking them to the stadium. Upon making it to the stadium, Bandana Waddle Dee is energized and able to walk again. On their way to the entrance, a Soldier Waddle Dee blocks them, saying only those ready for battle can be allowed in, in which he challenges Kirby to an Apple Scramble. Upon beating the Soldier Waddle Dee, he acknowledge's Kirby's strength and allows him and Bandana Waddle Dee into the stadium. Beginner's League Upon walking into the stadium, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee are stunned upon seeing different Kirbys walking around: a White Sword Kirby, a Yellow Beetle Kirby, a Blue Cutter Kirby, and a Green Sword Kirby. Once the Kirbys pass by, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee see King Dedede and a Waddle Dee next to a colorful machine. Dedede turns around to face the pair, and remarks about how he didn't expect Kirby would make it. He elaborates on what he calls "Dedede's Cake Royale," a tournament filled with crazy battles. Bandana Waddle Dee then asks about the other Kirbys in the area. King Dedede responds by commanding his Waddle Dee to operate the machine. After spinning the crank a few times, an Orange Sword Kirby pops out, much to Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee's surprise. King Dedede then explains that this is a new machine, the Kirby Printer. He explains that it creates Kirby copies, and implies they may be better than the original. Bandana Waddle Dee becomes worried at the thought of having to fight a bunch of Kirbys, in which King Dedede overhears his thoughts and laughs. He then goes to mention that the winner will win an enormous cake, and laughs at the idea of there only being one cake, despite there being so many Kirbys. He then leaves to go to his throne. The Waddle Dee manning the machine pushes it a little before stopping and commenting on it being heavy, then resuming pushing it. Bandana Waddle Dee returns to talking to Kirby, asking if he's willing to take on the other Kirbys. Kirby responds with enthusiasm, in which Bandana Waddle Dee thinks about the giant cake King Dedede had mentioned, and decides that it's worth the risk. Unbeknownst to the others, Meta Knight was watching the whole thing, standing atop a high point on the stadium, with his cape wrapped around him. He remarks to himself about the interesting idea. Bandana Waddle Dee, excited for the first battle, tells Kirby that they should head over to the Waddle Doo at the League Battle check-in desk. Upon approaching, Waddle Doo confirms they're in the right place, and notes that they are new. He briefly elaborates on what League Battles are, with the more League Battle completed, the higher players rise in the rankings. He then allows Kirby to enter the only available League Battle. The Beginner's League introduces two battle types: Battle Arena and Coin Clash; it also consists of Apple Scramble, which was played in the prologue. After exiting from battle, Bandana Waddle Dee runs up to Kirby, excited that he won, while also informing him that he won his own battle as well. Bandana Waddle Dee then explains that some battles have them solo, while others are team-based; he asks Kirby if, when in a team battle if they could be partners, to which Kirby agrees. Now content knowing Kirby will be his partner in team battles, he is more excited about battling. Apple Scramble will always be a team battle from this point, and Battle Arena will sometimes be a team battle from this point. After Kirby completes his second battle, a Blue Soldier Waddle Dee approaches him, telling him how he'd watched the battle and was amazed. He comments on how Kirby may be able to do better if he listened to some battle tips, in which the Solider Waddle Dee will provide if Kirby approaches him while he's on guard duty in the bottom left. Only League Battle No. 1 is available to start. Completing the first League Battle unlocks League Battles 2, 3, and 4. Completing a second League Battle unlocks League Battle 5. Completing a third League Battle unlocks League Battle 6. Completing six League Battles unlocks League Battles 7 and 8. The Bomb ability is unlocked after obtaining 20 League Points; the Beetle ability is unlocked after obtaining 60 League Points, and is required to use in League Battle No. 7. After Kirby obtains 100 League points, he and Bandana Waddle Dee meet in the middle of the stadium. Bandana Waddle Dee notes that Kirby has enough points for them to try out the Qualifier Battle. A set of doors open, which Bandana Waddle Dee notices, saying that they probably need to walk through them for the Qualifier Battle. He feels worried briefly, noting the pressure of the situation, but becomes more enthusiastic as he has confidence in their abilities. Bronze League After completing the Qualifier Battle, the green archway over the doors becomes bronze. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee exit the doors triumphantly. Bandana Waddle Dee excitedly tells Kirby of their achievement in entering Bronze League. He compliments Kirby, and claims he'll do his best, but that he may have trouble keeping up with Kirby. In the throne room, a Soldier Waddle Dee explain the situation to King Dedede. King Dedede responds with slight surprise, but isn't upset, as it'd be dull if Kirby couldn't put up a fight. However, he doesn't want Kirby to get any farther, and commands his Waddle Dee to operate the Kirby Printer, who happily obliges. After operating the printer, a Green Cutter Kirby comes out. The Solder Waddle Dees nod with satisfaction in the printer's ability, in which King Dedede has a grin on his face. King Dedede is confident that his Kirby copies will be able to defeat him. Bandana Waddle Dee begins thinking about the sheer amount of upcoming battles, but returns to optimism in their ability to get as many points as they can. Upon talking to Waddle Doo, he instructs Kirby that he can take on battles from previous leagues, in which Kirby should talk to Waddle Dee, who is now also present at the League Battle check-in desk. After informing Kirby of his ability to play previous League Battles, Waddle Doo allows him to choose a Bronze League battle. Bronze League introduces three battle types: Attack Riders, Crazy Theater, and Rocket Rumble; Battle Arena also returns from the Beginner's League. League Battles 1, 2, and 3 are unlocked by default. Completing a League Battle unlocks League Battle 4. Completing a second League Battle unlocks League Battles 6 and 7. Completing a third League Battle unlocks League Battle 5. Completing six League Battles unlocks League Battle 8. The Spear ability is unlocked after obtaining 20 League Points; the Cutter ability is unlocked after obtaining 60 League Points, and is required for the eighth League Battle; the Fighter ability is unlocked after obtaining 110 League Points. After Kirby obtains 150 League Points, he and Bandana Waddle Dee meet in the middle of the stadium again. Bandana Waddle Dee asks Kirby if his League Points have hit the max already, to which Kirby responds by nodding. Bandana Waddle Dee tells that he also maxed out his League Points, meaning they're ready for another Qualifier Battle. The doorway opens and Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee turn around to face it. They then approach and walk into the doors. Unlike the first one, this Qualifier Battle features three different battle types done one after the other. Attack Riders is the only battle type featured in the Bronze League that does not appear in the Qualifier Battle. *Unlike most Solo battles, there is only one opponent. Silver League After completing the Qualifier Battle, the bronze archway over the doors becomes silver. Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee exit the doors, once again in triumph; however, Bandana Waddle Dee rushes to get into the stadium before the door closes, in which he trips and falls on his face, to which Kirby stops responding to the cheering crowd and looks over at him. Upon making it the the center of the stadium, Bandana Waddle Dee again remarks about their achievement of making it up another league. He predicts there will be more kinds of battles ahead, and compliments their teamwork. Thinking about the possible upcoming battles, he begins to question who created all of these battles. In the throne room, King Dedede has once again been informed about Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee's progress. He is very upset with the news. The Soldier Waddle Dee, stuttering, states that Kirby does well in every battle type. King Dedede is not pleased that his battles aren't causing trouble for Kirby; he wants to see Kirby lose. The Soldier Waddle Dee, stuttering still, agrees with the king. King Dedede is upset that he's being made a fool of; he commands his, now scared, Waddle Dee to start cranking the Kirby Printer again, to which he fearfully obliges. After operating the printer, a Yellow Ninja Kirby pops out. King Dedede has some faith that this new Kirby copy will be able to stop the real Kirby. The Yellow Kirby responds to King Dedede by waving his arms, which makes Dedede upset again. Bandana Waddle Dee, eager to continue fighting, believes new fights are available at the moment. He will fight regardless of the fight, fueled by his desire to win the cake. Silver League introduces two battle types: Robo Bonkers and Slam Hockey; all of the battle types featured in the Beginner's League return, along with Attack Riders. League Battles 1, 2, and 3 are unlocked by default. Completing a League Battle unlocks League Battle 5. Completing a second League Battle unlocks League Battle 6. Completing a third League Battle unlocks League Battle 4. Completing six League Battles unlocks League Battle 7. Completing seven League Battles unlocks League Battles 8, 10, and 11. Completing eight League Battles unlocks League Battle 9. Completing ten League Battles unlocks League Battle 12. The Ninja ability is unlocked after obtaining 30 League Points, and is required in the twelfth League Battle; the Whip ability is unlocked after obtaining 90 League Points; the Parasol ability is unlocked after obtaining 150 League Points. After Kirby obtains 200 League Points, the doorway opens; Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee meet in the middle of the stadium yet again. Bandana Waddle Dee asks Kirby how many League Points he has, to which Kirby responds confirming he has the maximum. Bandana Waddle Dee tells that he also maxed out his League Points, meaning they're ready for another Qualifier Battle. Excited to climb up to the next league, Bandana Waddle Dee say they should enter their next Qualifier Battle, believing they'll do great. They then approach and walk into the doors. Gold League Gold League introduces the last two battle types: Ore Express and Flagball; all of the battle types featured in the Bronze League return, along with Battle Arena. League Battles 1, 2, and 3 are unlocked by default. Completing a League Battle unlocks League Battle 4. Completing a second League Battle unlocks League Battles 7 and 8. Completing a third League Battle unlocks League Battles 5 and 6. Completing five League Battles unlocks League Battle 9. Completing seven League Battles unlocks League Battles 12 and 13. Completing nine League Battles unlocks League Battles 10 and 11. The Hammer ability is unlocked after obtaining 50 League Points; the Doctor ability is unlocked after obtaining 140 League Points; the Tornado ability is unlocked after obtaining 230 League Points. After Kirby obtains 300 League Points, the doorway opens; Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee meet in the middle of the stadium as usual. *Unlike most Solo battles, there is only one opponent. Platinum League Platinum League introduces a new game mechanic: Boost Orbs. Like Copy Abilities, these are obtained after passing certain league marks. The Super Charge Boost Orb is available by default. Only League Battle No. 1 is available to start. Completing the first League Battle unlocks League Battles 2 and 3. Completing a second battle unlocks League Battles 4, 5, 6, and 7. Completing four League Battles unlocks Leagues Battles 8 and 9. Completing six League Battles unlocks League Battles 10 and 11. Completing eight League Battles unlocks League Battle 12. Completing ten League Battles unlocks League Battle 13. The Big Speed Boost Orb is unlocked after obtaining 30 League Points; the Quick Charge Boost Orb is unlocked after obtaining 70 League Points; the Ice ability is unlocked after obtaining 150 League Points; the Maxim Tomato Boost Orb is unlocked after obtaining 250 League Points; the Metal Boost Orb is unlocked after obtaining 330 League Points; the Big Attack Boost Orb is unlocked after obtaining 400 League Points. After Kirby obtains 500 League Points, the doorway opens; Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee meet in the middle of the stadium for the Championship Battle. *Unlike most Solo battles, the other three opponents are a team, making this the only instance of a 1 vs 3. After Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee defeat King Dedede and his Soldier Waddle Dee in the Qualifier Battle, Kirby has to face King Dedede and two Soldier Waddle Dees in the Deluxe Coliseum Battle Arena; no Boost Orbs can be used. After defeating King Dedede and his Soldier Waddle Dees in the Battle Arena, Kirby is lead to the throne room and up an elevator, leading to a face-off against Dededestroyer Z, which also produces other Kirby copies, in part of a ring-shaped arena. The battle is similar to Robo Bonkers, but the arena is not a full ring, and is mainly focused on attacking the copies; Kirby is also stuck with the ability used to fight against Dedede in the Battle Arena. At some point, Bandana Waddle Dee will throw a cannon into the arena, which Kirby can throw the copies into in order to damage Dededestroyer Z. Like Robo Bonkers, Dededestroyer Z will collapse onto the foreground, allowing Kirby to damage it directly. After defeating the Dededestroyer Z, the Kirby printer explodes, and all of the Kirby copies disappear. In the end, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee are awarded their prize cake. They share it with the whole crowd, including Meta Knight and Dedede. Transcript Related Quotes Artwork K25th Twitter (141).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Category:Modes in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Final Levels